peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Augustus Pablo
Horace Swaby (June 21, 1954 – May 18, 1999), known as Augustus Pablo, was a Jamaican roots reggae and dub record producer, melodica player and keyboardist, active from the 1970s onwards. He popularized the use of the melodica (an instrument at that time primarily used to teach children music in the Jamaican public schools) in reggae music. He was a committed Rasta ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Thirteen Augustus Pablo albums were found when details of the Peel's record collection were first released by TheSpace website in 2012 (see Record Collection: P). Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add further details if known.) ;1970s *28 September 1978 (as Rockers All-Stars): Mr. Bassie Special! (7" - Pablo Meets Mr. Bassie) Rough Trade *24 July 1979: Unity Dub (LP – Africa Must Be Free By 1983 (Dub)) Rockers *21 August 1979: Ras-Menilik Congo (12") Daddy Kool *08 September 1979 (BFBS): unknown *10 September 1979: Ras-Menilik Congo (12") Daddy Kool *15 September 1979 (BFBS): unknown *19 October 1978: 'D. Park Style (7"-Great Tribulations)' (Message) *02 January 1979: Unfinished Melody (LP - East Of The River Nile) *04 August 1979 (BFBS): Western Kingston Style (LP – Africa Must Be Free By 1983 (Dub)) Rockers *29 October 1979: Oregon Style (12” single) Dub Vendor *21 November 1979: Tubby's Dub Song (LP - Original Rockers) Greensleeves *27 November 1979: Rockers Dub (LP - Original Rockers) Greensleeves *08 December 1979 (BFBS): A P Special (album - Original Rockers) Greensleeves GREL 8 ;1980s *07 February 1980: Jah Dread (LP - Original Rockers) Greensleeves *11 February 1980: New Style (LP - Original Rockers) Greensleeves *10 March 1980: DJ Cut (12" EP - Presents El Rockers) Greensleeves *13 March 1980: Clavinet Cut (12” EP – Augustus Pablo Presents El Rockers, Chapters 1-4) Greensleeves *20 October 1980: Rockers Meet King Tubby Inna A Fire House (album - Rockers Meets King Tubbys In A Fire House) Yard VOLUME 003 *12 November 1980: Rockers Meet King Tubby Inna A Fire House (album - Rockers Meets King Tubbys In A Fire House) Yard VOLUME 003 *22 August 1981: Talking Dub (single?) *14 August 1982: King Tubby Meets The Rockers *23 September 1982: Revelation Time (.) Message *13 October 1982: Lightning & Thunder (LP - Earth Rightful Ruler) *14 October 1982: (cut - title lost due to tape flip) *31 July 1983 (BFBS) (with Lee Perry: Vibrate Onn (7") Black Art *13 September 1983: Mr Bassie (LP - King David's Melody) *27 September 1983: West Abyssinia (album - King David's Melody) Greensleeves *19 January 1984: unknown *08 January 1985: Struggle In Soweto (7") Message *22 January 1985: Struggle In Soweto (7") Message *24 June 1985 (& Wayne Jarret): Youth Man (version) (12") Wackie's *23 July 1985: Don D Special (12" single) Message *11 February 1986: Melchesedek (The High Priest) (LP - Rising Sun) Greensleeves *10 June 1986: Unity Dub (LP - Africa Must Be Free... By 1983 Dub) Greensleeves *11 November 1986: Unity Dub (LP - Africa Must Be Free... By 1983) Greensleeves *02 December 1986: Africa Dub - Africa Must Be Free By 1983 (Dub) Greensleeves *03 March 1987: Shake Up (LP - Ital Dub) Trojan *10 February 1988: Eastman Dub (LP - Eastman Dub) Greensleeves *07 March 1988: African Step (LP - Eastman Dub) Greensleeves *And Err That's A Bit Of The Label Too: Original Scientist *Peel Feb Mar 1988: Look Within Dub (album - Eastman Dub) Greensleeves *Peel May 1989 Lee Tape 37 (& Chosen Few): Java Dub (v/a album - Java Java Dub) Impact! REBEL 1 prob ''23 May 1989'' ;1990s *20 August 1990: Ozone Layer * 23 August 1991 (BFBS): El Rockers Chapter Three (LP - Rockers International) Greensleeves *31 August 1991: Cool Melody *28 March 1992: Black Gun (7") Rockers International *24 April 1992: 555 Crown St. (7 inch) Rockers *25 April 1992: Keep On Dubbing *05 December 1992 (Junior Delgado): Away With Your Fussing And Fighting (Vocal Cut) (Compilation LP-Augustus Pablo Presents Rockers International 2)' (Greensleeves) *05 December 1992: 555 Crown Street (Melodica Mix) (Compilation LP-Augustus Pablo Presents Rockers International 2)' (Greensleeves) *16 January 1993 (& King Tubby): King Tubby's Special Mix (Jacknot Records) *27 August 1993: King Tubby Meets The Rockers Uptown (album - King Tubbys Meets Rockers Uptown) Yard *04 September 1993: Exit *17 March 1995: King David's Melody (LP-King David's Melody) Greensleeves *18 March 1995 (BFBS): King David's Melody (LP-King David's Melody) Greensleeves *25 March 1995: Lovers Mood (CD: Santic & Friends: An Even Harder Shade Of Pale) Pressure Sounds *01 April 1995: West Abyssinia (LP: King David's Melody) Alligator *28 April 1996: Jah Dread *07 August 1997: Zion Dub *12 November 1997 & Vivian Jackson: Pablo Dread In A Red (v/a album - Yabby You ‎– Jesus Dread 1972-1977) Blood & Fire BAFCD 021 *03 December 1998: Vibrate On (7") Black Art *15 June 1999: (JP: "This is a record by Augustus Pablo, the late Augustus Pablo alas. And I should have paid some sort of tribute to him at the time. Failed to do so, as I often do on these occasions, but Andy Kershaw pointed it out to Radio One listeners in his programme last Thursday.") Cinderella In Black (LP – Keep The Pressure Down) Fe-Me-Time *17 August 1999: Unfinished Dub (10 inch) Pablo International *20 August 1999 (BBC World Service): Unfinished Dub (10") Pablo International *14 September 1996: Lovers Mood *November 1996 (FSK): Lovers Mood ;2000s *31 May 2000: Black Gunn (LP - El Rocker's) Pressure Sounds *22 June 2000: 1 Ruthland Close (LP - El Rocker's) Pressure Sounds *27 June 2000: 555 Crown Street (LP - El Rocker's) Pressure Sounds *29 June 2000: New Style (LP - El Rocker's) Pressure Sounds *04 July 2000: My Guiding Red (7" split with Heptones) Impact *05 July 2000: Tribalist (Pressure Sounds) *25 July 2000 (& Lloyd Young): Our Man Flint (7") Black Ark *12 October 2000: Cassava Piece (Compilation LP - The Melodica King) Ocho *24 October 2000: Meditation Dub (Compilation LP - The Melodica King) Ocho *31 October 2000: 555 Dub Street (Compilation LP - The Melodica King) Ocho *07 November 2000 (& Tetrack): Let's Get Together (Compilation LP - The Melodica King) Ocho *21 November 2000: Dub Ethiopia (CD-Dub, Reggae & Roots From The Melodica King) Ocho *29 November 2000: Thunder Clapp (CD: Dub Reggae and Roots from the Melodica King) Ocho *05 April 2001: Way Out Rockers (10”) Jamaican *13 November 2001: Wayout Rockers (LP – Dubbing With The Don) Jamaican *13 June 2002: Well Frozen Dub (LP - Dub Sampler Vol 1) Jamaican *26 June 2002: Well Frozen Dub (LP - Dub Sampler Vol. 1) Jamaican *19 September 2002: Well Frozen Dub (v/a album - Dub Sampler Vol 1) Jamaican *29 October 2003: Tubby's Dub Song (LP - Original Rockers) Greensleeves '''Rockers All Stars (also known as Pablo All Stars)http://www.roots-archives.com/artist/338 *19 September 1978: Mr Bassey Special (single - Pablo Meets Mr Bassie) Rough Trade *13 October 1978: Tubby Special (split 12” with Tetrack) Rockers *31 July 1979: Rockers Dub (12" single) Greensleeves *31 July 1979: Music Dub (LP – In The Light Dub) The ‘In The Light Dub’ album, played on by Augustus Pablo, was usually credited by Peel to Rockers All Stars but officially to Horace Andyhttp://www.roots-archives.com/release/3316#rel3204 (or Horace Andy/Rockers All Stars). The album reached #2 on the UK reggae charts on 1979-08-04. http://www.roots-archives.com/forum/read.php?2,48110,page=2 Hungry Town *07 August 1979 (Heptones & Pablo All Stars): Love Won't Come Easy / Rockers Dub (12" single) Greensleeves *11 August 1979 (BFBS): Rasta Dub 7" with Sister Erica - One In The Spirit (Extented) / Rasta Dub Rockers International *16 August 1979: Collie Dub (album - In The Light Dub) Hungry Town *29 August 1979: Rasta Dub 7" with Sister Erica - One In The Spirit (Extented) / Rasta Dub Rockers International *04 September 1979: I & I (LP – In The Light Dub) Hungry Town *06 September 1979: Dub Down Rome (LP - In The Light Dub) Hungry Town *11 September 1979: Dub There (LP - In The Light Dub) Hungry Town *26 August 1980: (Augustus Pablo & Rockers All-Stars): Black Ants Lane *31 August 1981: unknown track References See Also *Record Boxes: Mala *Record Boxes: Don Letts External Links *Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists